¿Me he enamorado, de ti?
by Francis100
Summary: Izaya Orihara, ese ser el cual no te debes de fiar nunca y mucho menos enemistarte contra el se ve involucrado en consecuencias que lleva a un experimento de Shinra, involucrando a su peor enemigo, Shizuo... ¿Podrá salir de esta? o simplemente se dejara moldear por el de cabellos rubios? (La verdad no sabia que poner XD Solo pasen a leerla si gustan)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Dónde está Izaya?**

En Ikebukuro se respiraba la tranquilidad desde hace unos días, por primera vez se veía aquel "Monstruo" tranquilo por los alrededores. Este joven de cabellos rubios, a pesar de ir tranquilamente por las calles de su ciudad, decían que cada vez que pasaban junto a él podían sentir "un aura oscura" emanar de su cuerpo.

Shizuo Heiwajima Estaba frustrado, más que frustrado dudoso, no sabía por alguna razón su vida sin su enemigo fuera tan miserable, era cierto que había tenido muchas posibilidades de matarlo pero por alguna razón este nunca llegaba a completar su meta. Si realmente mataba a Izaya, ¿Qué sería ahora de él? Un mundo sin Izaya… sería aburrido ¿no?

-Shizuo ¿Me estas escuchando?- dijo Kadota, el cual era su amigo como también de Izaya Orihara, aquel tipo el cual con solo su presencia se producía un repulsivo olor a los alrededores-

Si, si, te estaba escuchando- dijo con molestia mientras fumaba su cigarro- Oye Kadota- dijo para mirarlo a los ojos ¿Lo haría?, ¿le preguntaría sobre aquel tipo?- No has sabido nada sobre la pulga?- pregunto desviando la mirada algo avergonzado por su repentina pregunta. Desde cuando el andaba preguntando por aquella pulga. El de cabellos café solo sonrió ante la repentina pregunta de su amigo, el cual estaba muy fuera del lugar sobre su tema de conversación

Si- dijo mirando con algo de aburrimiento y tranquilidad, fijando su vista a las cosas de enfrente tratando de aguantar cualquier risa que pudiera sacar. ¿Quién lo diría?, Shizuo preguntando por la persona que más odia en este mundo.

El rubio solo lo miro pensando que este le diría algo más, pero su idea fue equivocada cuando pasaron varios minutos y este se mantenía en la misma posición- Bueno- dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que le costaba preguntar todo aquello?-

¿Qué? – pregunto fingiendo inocencia sobre su rostro- Tu solo me preguntaste si sabía algo de él, pero veo que estas muy interesante sobre saber algo de el- dijo mirando como el otro fruncía más el ceño, el sospechaba desde años que su amigo ocultaba un cierto atractivo sobre aquel sádico y maniático chico de cabellos negros.- " Al parecer Shinra no se equivocó"- prenso mirando como su amigo caminaba inquieto esperando la información- Ha estado con shinra todo estos días- dijo antes de pararse enfrente de un restaurante- bueno, aquí me quedo yo. Asi que adiós, por cierto, los chicos te mandan saludos- dijo antes de meterse al restaurando de comida japonesa-

Así que mi pulga ha estado todo el tiempo con Shinra- dijo para después espantarse al percatarse lo que había dicho, ¿SU PULGA? , ¿Desde cuándo el consideraba aquella maleza como suya? , no, no- a lo mejor debo dejar de fumar- dijo incrédulo para apagar aquel cigarrillo. Camino por grandes tramos hasta llegar a donde vivía Shinra, aquel científico que aunque lo negara estaba algo loco por hacer experimentos como casi la mayoría que se dedicaban a su profesión y profundamente enamorado de Celty. Camino sin pensarlo hasta la casa de este y sin más entro tirando la puerta como era costumbre de el- "IIIII-ZAAA-YAAAA-KUNN"- grito con molestia entrando sin permiso mientras Celty trataba de tranquilizarlo, ella nunca tuvo intención de dañar a uno de los dos, él se llevaba bien a su manera con el rubio y el de cabellos negros- he?- dijo entrando de repente a aquel cuarto donde se suponía que él estaba- ¿Dónde está la pulga?- pregunto cuando se cercioro que no había nadie-

"Eso trataba de decirte"- escribió Celty- "Él no se encuentra aquí"- escribió mostrándole de nuevo al rubio aquel aparato.

¡Celty, ya llegue! Aww ¿Que hace la puerta tirada? –se escuchó la voz se Shinra en la puerta- ¡hay no puede ser!... No espera Izaya no lo agarres!- dijo suficientemente fuerte para que aquel rubio lo escuchara-

¿No estaba, he?- pensó caminando a pasos veloz donde estaba se encontraba Shinra. "Shizuo"- dijo con horror Shinra mientras se posaba enfrente de un pequeño bulto que estaba atrás de el- Vamos muévete!- dijo perdiendo su paciencia para hacer su amigo aun lado- III-ZAAY...- dijo con el puño arriba mientras le agarraba de la camisa pero se calló cuando este solo abrió la boca para decir un "¿tú quién eres?" con aquellos ojos inexpresivos y su voz fría, mayormente este lo esquivaría molestándolo con esa voz tan molesta que producía.- Pulga?- pregunto impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué ocurría?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta historia va dirigida a una prima que amo mucho :"D las cual casi me obligo a hacer este fic cuando le conté el trama


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no perteneces son de Ryohgo Narita  
**

**Espero que les guste~ xD esta pareja se me hace muy sensual cofcofmasizayacofcof... Aunque es difícil hacer alguien tan sádico como el (?) y con shizuo es un poco mas complicado pero solo un poquito mas~ XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Ya me has olvidado?**

**¿Pulga?-** pregunto impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**¿**Te refieres a mí?- volvió a preguntar Izaya con indiferencia- no sé qué ocurre aquí, pero suéltame- dijo mirando la mano con el que le estaba levantando Shizuo, este solo lo soltó sin comprender el extraño comportamiento del chico- ¿Quién es el Shinra?- pregunto al pobre individuo que intentaba escaparse de esa situación

¡He?- dijo nerviosamente al verse descubierto su casi exitosa salida- Bueno… es una historia muy graciosa- dijo nerviosamente mientras reía desviando la mirada- Pero no es nada de que te preocupes Izaya- dijo caminando en donde estaba este- mejor ve con Celty y entrégale lo que compramos- dijo dándole las bolsas y este solo lo miro y lo obedeció con un poco de pesar.

¿Qué ocurre Shinra?- pregunto Shizuo encontrándose solos, al parecer este no quería que el otro escuchara, al escuchar esa pregunta se tensó más el pobre joven con lentes.-

Bueno… las cosas fueron así…- dijo para empezar a contarle resumidamente lo que había pasado-

-Lo que sucedió—

Ese día Shinra había invitado a Izaya Orihara su amigo de la infancia lo cual todos lo consideraban como un peligro grande para la humanidad, pero él pensaba algo diferente a los demás, no es que el no considerara al de tez blanca un peligro, en verdad con su gran capacidad de pensar rápidamente y manipulación podría llegar a ser todo aquello que decían los rumores pero este había visto algo interesante con el pasar del tiempo, él tenía una duda de su supuesta rivalidad con Shizuo y había planeado hacerle confesar lo que él no quería admitir e ignoraba, asi que con su aparato listo para ser usado, solo faltaba el señuelo, Izaya Y así es como Orihara había terminado sentado en la sala de su amigo escuchado la aburrida explicación de su presencia-

No- dijo oponiéndose a lo que quería hacer el otro, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- si solo me llamaste por eso, mejor me retiro- dijo pero nunca se esperó que este le fuera a disparar cuando se descuidó, cumpliendo el primer paso del plan de Shinra, pero lo que ninguno espera que ese aparato tuviera un ligero error.

Bueno, Izaya. ¿Qué sientes pos Shizuo?- pregunto con ligera curiosidad en los ojos-

¿Quién es ese?- pregunto mirándolo como si lo que acababa de decir haya sido algo incoherente- No sé de qué se trata todo esto pero realmente odio cuando te pones a decir e inventar cosas tontas- dijo recargándose en la pared. Después de un interrogatorio la posibilidad que Orihara haya olvidado a Heiwajima y todo quedo concreto cuando este reviso su aparato, dándose cuenta que era todo lo contrario, por su culpa ahora ese posible sentimiento y atracción que podría sentir Izaya por Shizuo se haya perdido.

- Fin-

Después de una explicación algo distorsionada a lo que realmente había pasado y su propósito, Shizuo solo estaba parado con una expresión de sorpresa… le habían olvidado pero… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que esa persona que odiaba le haya olvidado? Era lo que atormentaba al pobre rubio.

Por eso tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo Shinra sonriendo despreocupado- le dije a Izaya que el había recibido una enfermedad MUY MUY grave y por eso debía permanecer aquí pero saldré por algún tiempo y no puedo dejarlo solo. Así que quiero que lo cuides por mí- dijo mirándolo para acomodar sus lentes- ¡Iré a una cita con Celty!- dijo mimosamente juntando sus manos mientras sonreí babosamente-

¿Solo por esa tontería lo dejaran solo ¿no crees que él ya está muy grandecito para cuidarse? – pregunto con algo de fastidio, él no quería involucrase en nada que tuviera que ver con esa pulga al menos que se tratara para su destrucción.

Lástima, eso que pensaba dejarte pasar las deudas que tienes conmigo por todas esas veces que te cure- dijo caminando para la puerta- ya que no lo harás, buscare a Kadota, ahora que me acuerdo él era BUEN amigo e Izaya y a Izaya si le agrada a su "Dotachin" ~- susurro lo último con algo de malicia

Está bien!- dijo por alguna razón irritado- pero solo lo hago POR MI DINERO. – dijo entrando con molestia. El de lentes solo sonrió y asintió pasando para presentar a Orihara con Shizuo como si fuera la primera vez que se conocían, al menos eso creía Izaya- Mucho gusto – dijo desviando la mirada para extenderle la mano.

El otro solo miro la mano que había sido extendida esperando un apretón de mano pero este solo alzo una ceja- Igualmente- dijo para luego volverse a concentrar en su celular, dejando a Heiwajima con la mano extendida.

M…maldito- susurro exasperado apretando un puño mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento, no sería agradable matarlo cuando el otro no lo recordaba. El comportamiento del otro no cambiaba mucho, seguía teniendo esa aura fría. No tardo mucho tiempo para salirse mejor de ahí- tsk- miro aquella puerta que había tirado la cual su "amigo" se la puso entre sus deudas las cuales se pagarían con cuidar bien del otro y tenerlo con vida hasta que los otros dos llegaran-

Pasó ese día y con pesar tuvo que verse obligado a ir a la casa de Shinra los cuales ya estaban en la puerta esperándolo, al ver a Shizuo no tardaron mucho para irse de ahí. Al entrar se encontró a Izaya en su portátil escribiendo- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto curioso, a lo mejor sería bueno vigilarlo para ver cuáles eran su propósitos-

Nada- dijo cerrando su portátil para pararse y encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando solo y realmente enojado a un pobre e ignorado Shizuo, realmente esa pulga nunca cambiaria aunque no lo recordara. Mientras el otro se trataba de tragarse todas esas ganas de matarlo, un frustrado Izaya estaba sentado atrás de la puerta- Shizu-chan- susurro bajando la mirada- vaya- dijo para levantar su rostro con una sonrisa de en medio mientras con su mano quitaba molestos mechones de su rostro- nunca imagine que Shinra llegara al punto de traerlo aquí.- susurro para levantarse y dejar con cuidado su computadora en una mesa- esta semana será algo trivial, más si estoy "siendo cuidado" por ese monstruo. Cuando menos te lo esperes querido shizu-chan ya no estarás mas en mi camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones de esta historia~


End file.
